higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hikari no Sora no Qualia (Song)
thumb|231pxHikari no Sora no Qualia (光 の 空 の クアリア), oder The Qualia of the Shining Sky ist das opening Theme für die Nintendo DS adaptation Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Rasen. Ebenfalls ist auf dem Album der Song Shikkoku no Saidan. Japanischer Songtext 光を止める為に 瞳を閉じていた日々 流れ込む無秩序な テクスチャー黒き彫像 知覚された刺激は 特殊なリズムになって 感染症のように 熱を帯び叫ぶクオリア それは雨上がりの 空のような奇跡 温もりの意味 その証明 微細な言葉さえ 信じる力になって 次の瞬間 何かが砕け落ちた 時を越えて守りし者 不可欠なその存在 僕がきっと小さすぎて 今は言葉にさえも出来ないけれど 罪と罰のその先は 幾つもの温もりがあり 押しよせるこの涙 もう迷いは無い 空が在るべき場所も 上手に探せないまま 高すぎる 透明の壁の中 うつむいていた 不可思議な 歯車の連鎖を ただ見つめれば まるで悪意のような 絶望と呼べるクオリア それは懐かしい頃の 母の腕にも似た 希望を繋ぐ その確信 気弱な未来さえも 大きく形を変える そう気付く時 何かが弾け飛んだ 時を越えて守りし者 「誰かの為の命」よ 僕はずっとキミを想い そして慈しむような愛へと恋える それは雨上がりの 空のような奇跡 温もりの意味 その証明 微細な言葉さえ 信じるカになって 次の瞬間 何かが砕け落ちた 閉ざされたこの世界の 運命を変えてくれた さり気ない優しさが 強さになってゆく Übersetzung Hikari wo tomeru tame ni hitomi wo tojiteita hibi Nagarekomu muchitsujo na tekusuchaa kuroki chouzou Chikaku sareta shigeki wa tokusha na rizumu ni natte Kansenshou no you ni netsu wo obi sakebu kuoria Sore wa ameagari no sora no you na kiseki Nukumori no imi sono shoumei Bisai na kotoba sae shinjiru chikara ni natte Tsugi no shunkan nanika ga kudakeochita Toki wo koete mamorishimono fukaketsu na sono sonzai Boku ga kitto chiisasugite ima wa kotoba ni sae mo dekinai keredo Tsumi to batsu no sono saki wa ikutsumo no nukumori ga ari Oshiyoseru kono namida mou mayoi wa nai Sora ga arubeki basho mo jouzu ni sagasenai mama Takasugiru toumei no kabe no naka utsumuiteita Fukashigi na haguruma no rensa wo tada mitsumereba Marude akui no you na zetsubou to yoberu kuoria Sore wa natsukashii koro no haha no ude ni mo ita Kibou wo tsunagu sono kakushin Kiyowa na mirai sae mo ookiku katachi wo kaeru Sou kizuku toki nanika ga hajiketonda Toki wo koete mamorishi mono “dareka no tame no inochi” yo Boku wa zutto kimi wo omoi soshite itsukushimu you na ai e to kaeru Sore wa ameagari no sora no you na kiseki Nukumori no imi sono shoumei Bisai na kotoba sae shinjiru chikara ni natte Tsugi no shunkan nanika ga kudakeochita Toki wo koete mamorishimono fukaketsu na sono sonzai Boku ga kitto chiisasugite ima wa kotoba ni sae mo dekinai keredo Tozasareta kono sekai no unmei wo kaete kureta Sarigenai yasashisa ga tsuyosa ni natte yuku Übersetzung Every day when I closed my eyes in order to stop the light The disorderly texture of the blackly engraved image flowed in The perceived motivation becomes a unique rhythm The qualia, like an infection of being tainted with fever and crying out Those are the tracks that seem like the sky after a rainfall The proof of the meaning of warmth Even subtle words can become a power to be believed in The next instant, something broke and fell The protection that surpasses time is an essential existence I am surely too small, but now, even if I can’t put it into words Past the point of sin and punishment, there's a great amount of warmth These tears of mine surge forth, there is no more doubt As I couldn’t even search well for the place where the sky must be I hung my head in shame within the too-high, transparent walls If I could only find the mysterious chain of gears The qualia known as despair that’s just like malice That is the nostalgic place of your mothers arms The conviction of joining together hopes Even if it’s a faint future, we can greatly change its shape When I realized that something burst and leapt out The protection that surpasses time is “A life for someone else’s sake” I am always thinking of you and I can change those thoughts to affectionate love Those are the tracks that seem like the sky after a rainfall The proof of the meaning of warmth Even subtle words can become a power to be believed in The next instant, something broke and fell The protection that surpasses time is an essential existence I am surely too small, but now, even if I can’t put it into words You changed the fate of this closed world for me That casual kindness will become my strength Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song